starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lista de libros
Un listado de todos los libros de Star Wars. Esto incluye todas las novelizaciones de las películas, novelas, cómics, novelas juveniles, libros de referencia… Todos los libros están representados en orden cronológico. Novelas :Ver también: Cronología de libros Era de la Antigua República c. 5.000 - 4.975 ABY *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Precipice'' por John Jackson Miller (novela e-book) *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Skyborn'' por John Jackson Miller (novela e-book) *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Paragon'' por John Jackson Miller (novela e-book) *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Savior'' por John Jackson Miller (novela e-book) c. 3.986-3.964 ABY *''Mandorla'' por Alex Irvine 3,960 BBY *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Purgatory'' por John Jackson Miller (novela e-book) *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Sentinel'' por John Jackson Miller (novela e-book) c. 3.956-3.951 ABY *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan'' por Drew Karpyshyn 3.653 ABY *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Deceived'' por Paul S. Kemp 3.645 ABY *''Red Harvest'' por Joe Schreiber c. 3.643 ABY *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' por Sean Williams c. 3.600 ABY *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Annihilation'' por Drew Karpyshyn 3.000 ABY *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Pantheon'' por John Jackson Miller (novela e-book) *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Secrets'' por John Jackson Miller (novela e-book) 1.032 ABY *''Star Wars: Knight Errant'' por John Jackson Miller 1.003 ABY-1.000 ABY *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' por Drew Karpyshyn 1.000 ABY-990 ABY *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' por Drew Karpyshyn *''Darth Bane: Dynasty vs batman'' por Drew Karpyshyn Era del Alzamiento del Imperio 67 ABY *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis por James Luceno '''33 ABY' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' por James Luceno (una novela e-book luego publicada en la edición TPB de Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter) 32.5 ABY *''Velo de Traiciones'' por James Luceno *''Darth Maul: El Cazador en las Tinieblas'' por Michael Reaves 32 ABY *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza por Terry Brooks '''29 ABY' *''El Planeta Misterioso por Greg Bear '''27 ABY' *''Outbound Flight'' por Timothy Zahn 22.5 ABY *''La Llegada de la Tormenta'' por Alan Dean Foster Era de las Guerras Clon 22 ABY *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' por R.A. Salvatore *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' por Karen Traviss *Serie ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' **''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' por Karen Traviss **''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Espacios Salvaje '' wild on'' por Karen Miller' **''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: No exclavas'' por Karen Traviss **''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' por Karen Miller **''Clone Wars Gambit: Siege'' por Karen Miller 21.5 ABY * * 21 BBY * * * por Steven Barnes * *'' por Steven Barnes * * * * *Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' por Karen Traviss 20 ABY *''Medstar I: Médicos de Guerra'' por Steve Perry y Michael Reaves *''Medstar II: Curandera Jedi'' por Steve Perry y Michael Reaves *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' por Karen Traviss 19.5 ABY *''La Prueba del Jedi'' por David Sherman y Dan Cragg *''Yoda: Encuentro Oscuro'' por Sean Stewart 19 ABY *''El Laberinto del Mal'' por James Luceno *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' por Matthew Stover *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' por Karen Traviss Era Imperial 18 ABY *''In His Image'' por Karen Traviss *''A Two-Edged Sword'' por Karen Traviss *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' por James Luceno *La Tetralogía Coruscant Nights por Michael Reaves **''Jedi Twilight'' **''Street of Shadows'' **''Patterns of the Force'' **''The Last Jedi'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' por Karen Traviss 10-0 ABY *La Trilogía de Han Solo por A. C. Crispin **''La Trampa del Paraíso'' **''La Maniobra Hutt'' **''Amanecer Rebelde'' 5-2 ABY *''The Lando Calrissian Adventures'' por L. Neil Smith **''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' **''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' **''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' *''El Poder de la Fuerza'' por Sean Williams *''El Poder de la Fuerza II'' por Sean Williams *The Han Solo Adventures por Brian Daley **''Han Solo at Stars' End'' **''Han Solo's Revenge'' **''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''Shadow Games'' por Michael Reaves y Maya Kaathryn Bohnhoff 1 ABY *''Las tropas de la muerte'' por Joe Schreiber Era de la Rebelión 0 ABY *''Death Star'' por Michael Reaves y Steve Perry *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' por George Lucas y Alan Dean Foster 0-3 DBY *''Lealtad'' por Timothy Zahn *''Choices of One'' por Timothy Zahn *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' por Voronica Whitney-Robinson *''El Ojo de la Mente'' por Alan Dean Foster 3 DBY *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' por Donald F. Glut 3.5 DBY *''Sombras del Imperio'' por Steve Perry 4 DBY *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' por James Kahn *''The Bounty Hunter Wars'' por K.W. Jeter **''The Mandalorian Armor'' **''Slave Ship'' **''Hard Merchandise'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' por Kathy Tyers Era de la Nueva República 5 DBY *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' 6.5-7.5 DBY *Las series de Ala-X **''Ala-X: El Escuadrón Rebelde'' por Michael A. Stackpole **''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' por Michael A. Stackpole **''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' por Michael A. Stackpole **''X-wing: The Bacta War'' por Michael A. Stackpole **''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' por Aaron Allston **''X-wing: Iron Fist'' por Aaron Allston **''X-wing: Solo Command'' por Aaron Allston 8 DBY *''El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia'' por Dave Wolverton *''A Forest Apart'' por Troy Denning (una novela e-book luego publicada en la edición TPB de Tatooine Ghost) *''Tatooine Ghost'' por Troy Denning 9 DBY **''Crisis of Faith'' por Timothy Zahn *La Trilogía de la Nueva República por Timothy Zahn **''Heredero del Imperio'' **''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' **''La Última Orden'' *Las series de Ala-X **''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' por Michael A. Stackpole 11 DBY *La Trilogía de Jedi Academy por Kevin J. Anderson **''Jedi Search'' **''Dark Apprentice'' **''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' por Michael A. Stackpole 12-13 DBY *''Children of the Jedi'' por Barbara Hambly *''La Espada Oscura'' por Kevin J. Anderson *''Planet of Twilight'' por Barbara Hambly *Las series de Ala-X **''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' por Aaron Allston 14 DBY *''Estrella de Cristal'' por Vonda N. McIntyre 16-17 DBY *La Trilogía de Black Fleet Crisis por Michael P. Kube-McDowell **''Antes de la Tormenta'' **''Shield of Lies'' **''[Test'' 17 DBY *''The New Rebellion'' por Kristine Kathryn Rusch 18 DBY *La Trilogía Corelliana por Roger MacBride Allen **''Ambush at Corellia'' **''Assault at Selonia'' **''Showdown at Centerpoint'' 19 DBY *La Bilogía The Hand of Thrawn por Timothy Zahn **''Specter of the Past'' **''Vision of the Future'' 22 DBY *''Fool's Bargain'' por Timothy Zahn (una novela e-book luego publicada en la edición TPB de Survivor's Quest) *''Survivor's Quest'' por Timothy Zahn Era de la Nueva Orden Jedi 24.5 DBY *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' por Karen Traviss (una novela e-book luego publicada en la edición TPB de Sacrifice) 25-30 DBY *Serie La Nueva Orden Jedi **''Vector Prime'' por R.A. Salvatore **Bilogía Marea Oscura por Michael A. Stackpole ***''Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' ***''Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' **Bilogía Agentes del Caos por James Luceno ***''Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' ***''Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' **''Balance Point'' por Kathy Tyers **Bilogía Al Filo de la Victoria por Gregory Keyes ***''Al Filo de la Victoria I: Conquista'' ***''Al Filo de la Victoria II: Renacimiento'' **''Estrella a Estrella'' por Troy Denning **''Viaje a la Oscuridad'' por Elaine Cunningham **Bilogía Tras las Líneas Enemigas por Aaron Allston ***''Tras las Líneas Enemigas I: Sueño Rebelde'' ***''Tras las Líneas Enemigas II: Resistencia Rebelde'' **''Traidor'' por Matthew Stover **''Los Caminos del Destino'' por Walter Jon Williams **Trilogía Hereje en la Fuerza por Sean Williams y Shane Dix ***''Hereje en la Fuerza I: Remanente'' ***''Hereje en la Fuerza II: Refugiado'' ***''Hereje en la Fuerza III: Reunión'' **''La Profecía Final'' por Gregory Keyes **''La Fuerza Unificadora'' por James Luceno 35-36 DBY *Trilogía Dark Nest por Troy Denning **''The Joiner King'' **''The Unseen Queen'' **''The Swarm War'' Era del Legado 40-? DBY *Serie Legacy of the Force **''Betrayal'' por Aaron Allston **''Bloodlines'' por Karen Traviss **''Tempest'' por Troy Denning **''Exile'' por Aaron Allston **''Sacrifice'' por Karen Traviss **''Inferno'' por Troy Denning **''Fury'' por Aaron Allston **''Revelation'' por Karen Traviss **''Invincible'' por Troy Denning 41 ABY *''Crosscurrent'' por Paul S. Kemp *''Riptide'' por Paul S. Kemp 43-? DBY *''Halcón Milenario'' por James Luceno *La serie Fate of the Jedi **''Outcast'' por Aaron Allston **''Omen'' por Christie Golden **''Abyss'' por Troy Denning **''Backlash'' por Aaron Allston **''Allies'' por Christie Golden **''Vortex por Troy Denning'' **''Conviction'' por Aaron Allston **''Ascension'' por Christie Golden **''Apocalypse'' por Troy Denning *''X-wing: Mercy Kill'' por Aaron Allston Colecciones de historias cortas :Véase también: Listado de historias cortas *''Tales from Jabba's Palace'' *''Tales from the Empire'' *''Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina'' *''Tales from the New Republic'' *''Tales of the Bounty Hunters'' Cómics Libros juveniles Novelizaciones juveniles *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' Adaptaciones de las películas de Mighty Chronicles *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (Mighty Chronicles)'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones (Mighty Chronicles)'' *''Star Wars (Mighty Chronicles)'' *''The Empire Strikes Back (Mighty Chronicles)'' *''Return of the Jedi (Mighty Chronicles)'' Storybooks de las películas *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace Movie Storybook'' *''Episode II: Attack of the Clones Movie Storybook'' *''Episode III: Revenge of the Sith: The Movie Storybook'' *''The Star Wars Storybook'' *''Star Wars: A Storybook'' *''The Empire Strikes Back Storybook'' *''The Empire Strikes Back: A Storybook *''Return of the Jedi: A Storybook'' *''Return of the Jedi Storybook'' Serie Aprendiz de Jedi *''Aprendiz de Jedi: El Resurgir de la Fuerza'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: El Rival Oscuro'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: El Pasado Oculto'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: La Marca de la Corona'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: Los Defensores de los Muertos'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: Sendero Desconocido'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: Cautivos del Templo'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: Ajuste de Cuentas'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: La Lucha por la Verdad'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: El Fin de la Paz'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: La Cazadora Letal'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: Experimento Maligno'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: Rescate Peligroso'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: Lazos que Atan'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: Muere la Esperanza'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: La Llamada de la Venganza'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: El Único Testigo'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: La Amenaza Interior'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi Edición Especial: Traiciones'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi Edición Especial: Los Seguidores'' Serie Star Wars Journal - Episode I *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala'' Libros de Episode I Adventures *''Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''The Bartokk Assassins'' *''The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Jedi Emergency'' *''The Ghostling Children'' *''The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker'' *''Capture Arawynne'' *''Trouble on Tatooine'' *''Rescue in the Core'' *''Festival of Warriors'' *''Pirates from Beyond the Sea'' *''The Bongo Rally'' *''Danger on Naboo'' *''Podrace to Freedom'' *''The Final Battle'' Libros de juegos de Episode I Adventures *''Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''The Bartokk Assassins'' *''The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Jedi Emergency'' *''The Ghostling Children'' *''The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker'' *''Capture Arawynne'' *''Trouble on Tatooine'' *''Rescue in the Core'' *''Festival of Warriors'' *''Pirates from Beyond the Sea'' *''The Bongo Rally'' *''Danger on Naboo'' *''Podrace to Freedom'' *''The Final Battle'' Serie Star Wars Junior *''C-3PO's Big Adventure'' *''Catch That Pit Droid!'' *''Droid to the Rescue'' *''Droids Everywhere!'' *''General Jar Jar'' *''Gungan Trouble!'' *''Jedi Escape'' *''Meet the Jedi High Council'' *''Obi-Wan's Bongo Adventure'' *''Podrace!'' *''Save Naboo!'' *''Sith Attack'' Serie Jedi Quest *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' Serie Rebel Force *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Rebel Force: Firefight'' *''Rebel Force: Trapped'' *''Rebel Force: Uprising'' Libros de Star Wars Adventures *''Star Wars Adventures 1: Hunt the Sun Runner'' *''Star Wars Adventures 2: The Cavern of Screaming Skulls'' *''Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess'' *''Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' *''Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' *''Star Wars Adventures 7: The Ghostling Children'' *''Star Wars Adventures 8: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Adventures 9: Capture Arawynne'' *''Star Wars Adventures 10: Trouble on Tatooine'' *''Star Wars Adventures 11: Danger on Naboo'' *''Star Wars Adventures 12: Podrace to Freedom'' *''Star Wars Adventures 13: The Final Battle'' Libros de juegos de Star Wars Adventures *''Star Wars Adventures Game Book 1: Hunt the Sun Runner'' *''Star Wars Adventures Game Book 2: The Cavern of Screaming Skulls'' *''Star Wars Adventures Game Book 3: The Hostage Princess'' *''Star Wars Adventures Game Book 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' *''Star Wars Adventures Game Book 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' *''Star Wars Adventures Game Book 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' *''Star Wars Adventures Game Book 7: The Ghostling Children'' *''Star Wars Adventures Game Book 8: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Adventures Game Book 9: Capture Arawynne'' *''Star Wars Adventures Game Book 10: Trouble on Tatooine'' *''Star Wars Adventures Game Book 11: Danger on Naboo'' *''Star Wars Adventures Game Book 12: Podrace to Freedom'' Serie Boba Fett *''The Fight to Survive'' *''Crossfire'' *''Maze of Deception'' *''Hunted'' *''A New Threat'' *''Pursuit'' Serie The Last of the Jedi *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' Serie Star Wars Journal *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' Serie Star Wars Missions *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' Serie Galaxy of Fear *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' Serie Jedi Prince *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' Serie Junior Jedi Knights *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' Serie Young Jedi Knights *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' Libros de Star Wars Science Adventures *''Emergency in Escape Pod Four'' *''Journey Across Planet X'' Libros de Special Edition Golden Look-Look *''Journey to Mos Eisley'' *''The Hoth Adventure'' *''Escape from Jabba's Palace'' DK Readers *''Anakin in Action!'' *''Beware the Dark Side'' *''Epic Battles'' *''Galactic Crisis!'' *''I Want to Be a Jedi'' *''Journey Through Space'' *''A Queen's Diary'' *''Ready, Set, Podrace!'' *''Star Pilot'' *''The Story of Darth Vader'' *''Watch Out for Jabba the Hutt!'' *''What is a Wookiee?'' Jedi Readers *''Anakin to the Rescue'' *''Anakin: Apprentice'' *''Anakin's Fate'' *''Anakin's Pit Droid'' *''Dangers of the Core'' *''Darth Maul's Revenge'' *''Jango Fett: Bounty Hunter'' *''Jar Jar's Mistake'' *''Obi-Wan's Foe'' *''Queen in Disguise'' Droids *''Escape from the Monster Ship: A Droid Adventure'' *''Escape into Terror'' *''The Lost Prince: A Droid Adventure'' *''The Pirates of Tarnoonga: A Droid Adventure'' *''A Race to the Finish'' *''The Trigon Unleashed'' *''The White Witch: A Droid Adventure'' Ewoks *''The Adventures of Teebo: A Tale of Magic and Suspense'' *''The Baby Ewoks' Picnic Surprise'' *''The Ewok Who Was Afraid: An Ewok Adventure'' *''The Ewoks and the Lost Children'' *''The Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''The Ewoks Save the Day'' *''The Ewoks' Hang-Gliding Adventure'' *''Fuzzy as an Ewok: Things to Touch, See, and Smell from the Forest Moon of Endor'' *''Haunted Village'' *''How the Ewoks Saved the Trees: An Old Ewok Legend'' *''The Red Ghost: An Ewok Adventure'' *''The Ring, the Witch, and the Crystal: An Ewok Adventure'' *''The Shadow Stone: An Ewok Adventure'' *''Sun Star Against Shadow Stone'' *''Three Cheers for Kneesaa!: An Ewok Adventure'' *''To Save Deej'' *''Wicket and the Dandelion Warriors: An Ewok Adventure'' *''Wicket Finds a Way: An Ewok Adventure'' *''Wicket Goes Fishing: An Ewok Adventure'' *''Wicket's Wagon'' Libros para colorear/con actividades *''Artoo Detoo's Activity Book'' *''Chewbacca's Activity Book'' *''The Clone Wars: Sticker Coloring and Activity'' *''The Clone Wars Ultimate Battles Sticker Collection'' *''Clone Wars Ultimate Sticker Book'' *''The Clone Wars Ultimate Sticker Book'' *''Darth Vader's Activity Book'' *''Star Wars: Droids: The Droid Colouring Book of the Future'' *''The Empire Strikes Back Coloring Book (1980)'' *''The Empire Strikes Back Coloring Book (1982)'' *''Episode I: Anakin's Adventures to Color'' *''Episode I: Battles to Color'' *''Episode I: Giant Coloring Fun!'' *''Episode I: Heroes and Villains Coloring Book'' *''Episode I: Jar Jar's Coloring Fun'' *''Episode I: Jedi Missions to Color'' *''An Ewok Adventure'' *''Ewoks: The Ewok Fun Colouring Book'' *''Heroes & Villains'' *''Luke Skywalker's Activity Book'' *''Revenge of the Sith Ultimate Sticker Book'' *''Star Wars: Colouring Book'' *''Star Wars Ultimate Sticker Book'' *''The Ultimate Star Wars Episode I Sticker Book'' Libros Pop-Up *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''The Death Star'' *''The Empire Strikes Back Pop-Up Book'' *''The Galactic Empire: Ships of the Fleet'' *''Jabba's Palace Pop-up Book'' *''The Millennium Falcon'' *''The Mos Eisley Cantina Pop-Up Book'' *''The Rebel Alliance: Ships of the Fleet'' *''The Return Of The Jedi Pop-Up Book'' *''Return of the Jedi: Han Solo's Rescue'' *''Star Wars: A Pop-Up Book'' *''TIE Fighter: A Pocket Manual'' Otros libros de jóvenes lectores *''Adventure in Beggar's Canyon'' *''Adventures in Colors and Shapes'' *''Adventures in ABC'' *''Anakin Skywalker: A Jedi's Journal'' *''Anakin's Race for Freedom'' *''Battle in the Arena'' *''Chewbacca the Wookiee'' *''Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: A New Hope'' *''Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: Return of the Jedi'' *''Classic Star Wars: A New Hope (Random House)'' *''Classic Star Wars (Random House)'' *''Classic Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (Random House)'' *''Darth Vader (libro)'' *''Darth Vader's Mission: The Search for the Secret Plans'' *''A Droid's Tale'' *''The Further Adventures: Droid World'' *''The Further Adventures: Planet of the Hoojibs'' *''The Greatest Battles'' *''Han Solo: Rebel Hero'' *''Han Solo's Rescue Mission'' *''Heroes in Hiding'' *''I Am a Bounty Hunter'' *''I Am a Droid'' *''I Am a Jedi'' *''I Am a Jedi Apprentice'' *''I Am a Pilot'' *''I Am a Queen'' *''Introducing Princess Leia'' *''Introducing Luke Skywalker'' *''Introducing Han Solo'' *''Introducing Darth Vader'' *''Jar Jar Binks'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Luke Skywalker's Race Against Time'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''The Maverick Moon'' *''Meltdown on Hoth'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Princess Leia: Rebel Leader'' *''The Queen's Amulet'' *''R2-D2 and C-3PO: Droid Duo'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''The Return of the Jedi Step-up Movie Adventure'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Shiny as a Droid: Things to See, Touch, and Smell from a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''The Training of a Jedi Knight'' *''Watch Out, Jar Jar!'' *''The Wookiee Storybook'' *''Yoda: Jedi Master'' Libros de arte *''From Pencil to Pixel: The Art of Star Wars Galaxies'' *''The Art of Dave Dorman'' *''The Art of Ralph McQuarrie'' *''The Art of Star Wars Galaxy'' *''The Art of Star Wars Galaxy: Volume Two'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Art of the Game'' Libros de arte cinematográfico *''The Art of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Art of the Star Wars Trilogy Special Edition'' Libros de Cómo se hizo *''Star Wars: The Making of Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Mythmaking: Behind the Scenes of Attack of the Clones'' *''The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith'' *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' *''Once Upon a Galaxy: A Journal of the Making of The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Making of The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Making of Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''Empire Building: The Remarkable Real Life Story of Star Wars'' Libros de referencia *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' **''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Primera Edicióncompilado por Raymond L. Velasco **''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Segunda Edición compilado por Bill Slavicsek **''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Tercera Edición compilado por Bill Slavicsek Essential Guide Primera generación *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' Segunda generación *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' Tercera generación *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Essential Guide to Warfare'' Vistas en sección/Impresionantes vistas transversales *''Star Wars: Vistas en sección de vehículos y naves (Trilogía Original)'' *''Star Wars: Impresionantes vistas transversales: Episodio I'' *''Star Wars: Vistas en sección de vehículos y naves: Episodio II'' *''Star Wars: Vistas en sección de vehículos y naves: Episodio III'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' Inside the Worlds of *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Inside the Worlds of The Phantom Menace'' *''Inside the Worlds of Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' Diccionarios visuales *''Star Wars: Diccionario Visual de Personajes y Equipos'' *''Episodio I: Diccionario Visual'' *''El Ataque de los Clones: Diccionario Visual de Personajes y Equipos'' *''La Venganza de los Sith: Diccionario Visual de Personajes y Equipos'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' Technical Journal *''Star Wars Technical Journal (Volume One) of the Planet Tatooine'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal (Volume Two) of the Imperial Forces'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal (Volume Three) of the Rebel Forces'' Colecciones *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal Collector's Edition'' Ensayos y comentarios *''A Galaxy Not So Far Away: Writers and Artists on Twenty-five Years of Star Wars'' por Glenn Kenny Star Wars Masterpiece Edition *''Anakin Skywalker: The Story of Darth Vader'' *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''Aurra Sing: Dawn of the Bounty Hunters'' Miscelánea *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Galactic Phrase Book and Travel Guide'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Star Wars Chronicles'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Star Wars Who's Who: A Pocket Guide to the Characters of the Star Wars Trilogy'' *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' Guías de los Juegos de Rol West End Games Guías *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''The Star Wars Rules Companion'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook, Second Edition'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screens'' *''The Lost Jedi: Jedi Dawn'' por Paul Cockburn (0 ABY) *''The Lost Jedi: The Bounty Hunter'' por Paul Cockburn (2 DBY) Star Wars Adventure Journal *''Star Wars Adventure Journal 1'' *''Star Wars Adventure Journal 2'' *''Star Wars Adventure Journal 3'' *''Star Wars Adventure Journal 4'' *''Star Wars Adventure Journal 5'' *''Star Wars Adventure Journal 6'' *''Star Wars Adventure Journal 7'' *''Star Wars Adventure Journal 8'' *''Star Wars Adventure Journal 9'' *''Star Wars Adventure Journal 10'' *''Star Wars Adventure Journal 11'' *''Star Wars Adventure Journal 12'' *''Star Wars Adventure Journal 13'' *''Star Wars Adventure Journal 14'' *''Star Wars Adventure Journal 15'' Galaxy Guide *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations'' *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens - Enemies and Allies'' Suplementos temáticos *''Star Warriors: Starfighter Combat in the Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars Campaign Pack'' *''Tatooine Manhunt'' *''Strike Force: Shantipole'' *''Battle for the Golden Sun'' *''Lightsaber Dueling Pack'' *''Starfighter Battle Book: X-wing vs TIE Interceptor'' *''Battle for Endor (Solitaire)'' *''Starfall'' *''Scavenger Hunt'' *''Riders of the Maelstrom'' *''Otherspace'' *''Otherspace II: Invasion'' *''Crisis on Cloud City'' *''The Isis Coordinates'' *''Scoundrel's Luck'' *''Jedi's Honor'' *''Game Chambers of Questal'' *''Death in the Undercity'' *''Black Ice'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One'' *''Domain of Evil'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''Cracken's Rebel Field Guide'' *''Graveyard of Alderaan'' *''Planet of the Mists'' *''The Politics of Contraband'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Two'' *''The Abduction of Crying Dawn Singer'' *''Mission to Lianna'' *''Wanted By Cracken'' *''Supernova'' *''Twin Stars of Kira'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three'' *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''Creatures of the Galaxy'' *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector'' *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' *''Hideouts & Strongholds'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''Goroth: Slave of the Empire'' *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''Classic Campaigns'' *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''The Kathol Outback'' *''The Kathol Rift'' *''Live-Action Adventures'' *''The DarkStryder Campaign: Endgame'' *''Wretched Hives of Scum and Villainy'' *''Operation: Elrood'' *''Instant Adventures'' *''Pirates & Privateers'' *''Introductory Adventure Game'' *''No Disintegrations'' *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Imperial Double-Cross'' *''Tapani Sector Instant Adventures'' *''Stock Ships'' *''Player's Guide to Tapani'' *''The Black Sands of Socorro'' *''Secrets of the Sisar Run'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook'' *''Lords of the Expanse'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''Platt's Smugglers Guide'' *''The Far Orbit Project'' *''Alien Encounters'' Miniaturas *''Miniatures Battles'' *''Miniatures Rules'' *''Miniatures Battles, Second Edition'' *''Miniatures Battles Companion'' *''Miniatures Battles: Imperial Entanglements'' *''Mos Eisley Miniatures Box Set'' Wizards of the Coast *''Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Invasion of Theed Adventure Game'' *''The Secrets of Naboo'' *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''Secrets of Tatooine'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Tempest Feud'' Edición revisada *''Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Arms and Equipment Guide'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''Galactic Campaign Guide'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' Saga Edition *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Dawn of Defiance'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' (19 de mayo de 2009) *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' (21 de julio de 2009) *''Galaxy at War'' (15 de septiembre de 2009) *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' (17 de noviembre de 2009) *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' (19 de enero de 2010) *''The Unknown Regions'' (20 de abril de 2010) Joc Internacional Manuales traducidos al castellano *''Star Wars, el juego de rol'' (1990) *''Star Wars, la guía'' (1990) *''Equipo de campaña'' (incluida la pantalla del director de juego, 1992) *''Guía 1: una nueva esperanza'' (1992) *''Suplemento de reglas'' (1992) *''Guía del Imperio'' (1994) *''Guía de la Alianza Rebelde'' (1996) Suplementos traducidos al castellano *''Comando Shantipole'' (1991) *''Cacería humana en Tatooine'' (1991) *''Estrella Rendida'' (1992) *''Batalla por el Sol Dorado'' (1994) *''Espacio Paralelo'' (1996) *''La Campaña del Guardián Oscuro'' (1997) *''Guardián Oscuro 2: El Yermo de Kathol'' (1997) *''Guardián Oscuro 3: La Brecha de Kathol'' (1997) *''Guardián Oscuro 4: Último Juego'' (1997) Ensayos y comentarios *''A Galaxy Not So Far Away: Writers and Artists on Twenty-five Years of Star Wars'' *''The Gospel According To Star Wars: Faith, Hope, and the Force'' *''Star Wars and Philosophy'' *''Star Wars On Trial'' *''Sword Fighting in the Star Wars Universe'' *''The Science of Star Wars'' *''Using the Force'' *''The Tao of Star Wars'' *''Shimmering Sword'' Libros cancelados La Nueva Orden Jedi *''Dark Tide: Siege'' por Michael A. Stackpole (25 DBY) *''Knightfall I: Jedi Storm'' por Michael Jan Friedman (26 DBY) *''Knightfall II: Jedi Fire'' por Michael Jan Friedman (26 DBY) *''Knightfall III: Jedi Blood'' por Michael Jan Friedman (26 DBY) Otros libros *''Aliens Compendium'' *''Alien Exodus'' por Robert J. Sawyer *''The Essential Guide to Episode I'' por Daniel Wallace *''Escape from Dagu'' por William C. Dietz *''Ultimate Battlestations'' por Rodney Thompson, Owen K.C. Stephens *''Novela de la Era de la Antigua República sin título'' por Elizabeth Hand *''Blood Oath'' por Elaine Cunningham *''Novela de Boba Fett sin título'' por Karen Traviss *''Imperial Commando 2'' por Karen Traviss Véase también *Listado de cómics *Listado de historias cortas *Listado de publicaciones de Star Wars *Cronología de cómics *Cronología de libros *Cronología de historias cortas *Cronología de publicaciones *Cronología de series de televisión *Cronología de videojuegos Categoría:Listas del mundo real